


let hope take root

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Ficlet, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Rose is done waiting.A different take on the beach scene.





	let hope take root

**Author's Note:**

  * For [once_and_future](https://archiveofourown.org/users/once_and_future/gifts).



The Doctor watched as Rose bit down on her quivering bottom lip, the Norwegian wind whipping her hair across her face. He could see the instant that her eyes steeled over with determination, the moment she made a decision about something.

(He tried not to think about the fact that this was the last time he’d get to see that change materialize on her face.)

Rose took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. “I’m not going to wait for you,” she said, tone leaving no room for doubt as to her sincerity.

(He really hadn’t thought that his heart could break any more than it already had but those words falling from her lips did the trick.)

“No?” He was rather proud that his voice didn’t waver on the single syllable.

“No. I’m done waiting. I’m gonna find a way to come home.” Her smile was small but genuine and the Doctor felt his lips curling upwards in response despite his inner turmoil.

“It’s impossible, Rose. I’ve tried.”

“I don’t care about impossible, Doctor. Impossible’s never been able to stop a Prentice or Tyler woman from getting to the man she loves. Look at mum!”

The Doctor felt like the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. “Rose…”

“Right, went out of order there.” She moved to push his shoulder before stopping when she remembered that she couldn’t touch him. She took another deep breath. “I love you and I’m going to come home to you as soon as I can manage it.”

He grinned at her. “I’ll wait for you, then. And I suppose if it’s my last chance to say it for now… Rose Tyler -” The words died on his tongue as her image faded from view. He’d run out of time, had forgotten to count the seconds and left important words unspoken.

But Rose had left him with hope and a smile and that was more than he’d had two minutes earlier. Now he just had to hold onto those and wait for her to do the impossible one more time.


End file.
